


Venom

by Piscoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Love, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, TYL!Verse, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, heavy angst and drama, m/m - Freeform, mukuro is insane, possessive love, seriously Mukuro should have his own warning tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscoe/pseuds/Piscoe
Summary: Tsuna's unrequited love for his Cloud Guardian has reached its peak. Tired but still unwilling to let go, he grudgingly accepts the offer of his Mist Guardian to help him. But at what price? What does Mukuro desire from him? 1827, unconventional 6927.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic is rated M (Mature). It contains bad language, non-consensual and violent themes. OOCness. MUKURO. (Seriously this guy should have his own warning tag). Please proceed cautiously.
> 
> Timeline: Ten years after the Coronation. Tsuna is now the official Head of the Vongola Famiglia (25 years old). TYL!verse. Throughout the story, I'll be using Adult!Reborn.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic has been lifted from my old fanfic account (FFNet). This is currently being edited so if you happen to see that old fanfic, please do not read it. It sucks balls, oh my god, so please don't. This is the updated version. (Still sucks but not that much, LOL). Both versions (in FFNet and AO3) will be updated though so don't worry. Thanks for reading.

**VENOM**

**Prologue**

He hates this part.

When the moment ends, everything crashes down.

The movement behinds him slows down. There is that one final thrust before the man behind him pulls away. None too gently. But Tsuna still gives one last moan – one final satisfied rumble of throat and his body starts to relax and – unfortunately—starts to recognize the pain.

_It's ending. Our moment – our little slip of madness..._

_(I love you)_

The pleasure's fading. Tsuna's stiffened cock softens and falls limply between his thighs; sinewy and trembling thighs covered with white and red fluid. Red drips down to the white sheets, staining the immaculate satin. He cringes.

_Despite the pleasure, shame fills him._

He stares at his blood. _His._ Too red and too dark. And the white semen mixing with it reminds him of why— _why this has always been a huge… mistake._

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna drawls out the name; his voice a bit slurred because of the weariness and the still-reverberating pain in his lower back.

"Shut up." Cold. Hibari's voice falls like ice.

Tsuna forces a smile and chuckles softly.

"H-Hibari-san," he shakily repeats and buries his face in the pillow.

There are words burning at the back of his throat and he tries so hard to stop them but they came out anyway.

"I love you... Hibari-san."

"..."

Silence. The older male says nothing for a long time.

And Tsuna naively hopes that the other man didn't hear it or if he did, he'll just let it slip. Hibari-san always does. The older male ignores him most of the time. Tsuna prays that this time, he'll ignore the shameful confession too.

Of course, it was all just wishful thinking.

"You're disgusting."

At that, Tsuna's heart breaks.

But he laughs again. He swallows the spit in his throat and grudgingly rearranges himself in the bed and closes his eyes. For the rest of the night, he pretends to sleep.

When he opens his eyes, his Cloud guardian is no longer there.

* * *

_"So I cross my heart_

_And I hope to die..."_

* * *

He hates this part.

Tsuna hates this part. But he still doesn't know why he couldn't find the strength to stay away. Couldn't find the reason why he couldn't stay away.

He looks at the man before him, a half-burnt cigarette dangling from perfectly shaped and rosy lips. It has already been six years but the man has barely changed at all, not anymore the wiry teen he once was. The man has grown taller and more muscular over the years, but the detached and cold attitude remains. He still distances himself from everyone and rarely ever shows up at missions. Rarely even shows up at anything at all.

Ten years. Ten long years of this kind of cold treatment.

Even with him being the Head of the Vongola, the strongest Mafia family in Italy, Tsuna still holds no control over his Cloud Guardian.

"How many times are we going to play this game, Hibari-san?" Tsuna says and cocks his head. He steps forward brazenly. "Six years and you still avoiding me. Why do you hate me so much?"

Predictably, Hibari doesn't speak. He throws away his half-burnt cigarette and closes his arms, leaning against the wall as he gazes indifferently at the skies. This rooftop – this place above the grand Vongola mansion is a reprieve— disconnected from anything and everything else.

With the unnerving silence, Tsuna sighs and approaches the other male.

"You look bored as always." Tsuna observes.

_-and alone. So, so alone._

Silence. Hibari continues to stay silent. The Vongola Head tries to move nearer but a pale and strong hand suddenly shoots out to push him away. Hibari has torn his eyes away from the skies and is now glaring at him. As if sensing the hostility, Hibird has flown above, circling over their heads repeatedly.

Tsuna winces inwardly at the hostile feeling too— his old scaredy self coming back at full force. He touches his shoulder, the feeling of that heavy hand raw on his skin – but he immediately rearranges himself and feigns indifference once again.

Because this is the only thing he's ever good at.

"If you don't like me, Hibari-san, just say it." Tsuna almost snaps and approaches the other male again. With much boldness he could muster, he puts his palm on the wall beside his Guardian's head. "Because if you don't, I will always chase you. I will never stop chasing you."

Because even though he hates this part, this is the only thing he's ever good at. And he needs this. _Motherfucking god_ , he needs this. He's been in love with his Cloud Guardian since the first time he met him.

_he was barely 13, trapped in a grimy cubicle of the girl's bathroom of his school. his face was pushed into the toilet, his abuser's hand pushing and gripping his head with much force. he couldn't breathe with all the toilet water in his nose, in his mouth, and that awful stench of urine invading all his senses. not for the first time in his life, he wishes to die. to just disappear._

_the other bullies had surrounded them, laughing and mocking him. one of them had his foot on his rear, shoving him deeper into the bowl. he's crying uncontrollably now, and trying so hard to scream for help. but there were tears in his nose and mouth. he could barely breathe. for a second, he wondered if anyone will miss him if he died here. his mom will probably cry. but his dad-_

_**he probably won't,** Tsuna thought. He wondered if his dad had ever thought of him. If he had ever considered him a son. A family to come home to._

_Tsuna choked at that thought. "No he didn't," he realized. And at that he cried harder. No matter how many times he get bullied (a black eye there, a fractured hip bone, a dislocated shoulder), there was no Dad to come home to. There's bitterness in his mouth now, mixed with the salty taste of tears, and that tangy flavor of blood from a split lip._

_and suddenly, there was something pulling him backwards. It was too forceful that he fell back on his rear painfully. He yelped in pain and tried to stand up but before he could, he heard bones breaking, and the pleas and cries of his abusers filled the small bathroom. Tsuna gritted his teeth in fear and he started to panic too, hunching his shoulders and making himself as small as he could. It took a while before all the screams died down and when it did, Tsuna wiped his face and fearfully opened his eyes._

_The leader of the Disciplinary Committee was looming over him, surrounded by the fallen bodies of his abusers._

_at that moment, if felt as though Tsuna's heart had stopped in his own chest._

"Hibari-sa—"

He doesn't get to finish it when the other male suddenly grabs his cheek—forcefully – gripping it so tightly and suddenly that Tsuna actually yelps. Instinctively, he struggles. His dying flame starts to flicker on his forehead, wary of the danger ahead.

"Hey!"

But Hibari ignores it and pushes his head down.

_Down, down, down._

Tsuna's head was forced down until he comes face to face with Hibari's crotch. Tsuna blinks stupidly, feeling the sudden dryness of his throat.

At that moment, all his courage seems to have melted away. He quivers in panic. His heart races in his chest and he feels the pain amplify tenfold.

' _Why can't you love me?'_

"Suck it." The other male commands.

Tsuna swallows and despite the hard grip at the side of his head, he manages to look up at the other.

"Please…" He mouthes, but never quite voicing it. He knows he is stronger than this but he doesn't know why when it comes to his Cloud guardian, all his resolve fades away. Everything else… fades away. In front of this man whom he loved for so long.

The grip on his face tightens; blunt nails digging into his scalp. Hibari's cold dark eyes stare him down.

"I said, suck it."

Tsuna grits his teeth and pushes the zipper down with his mouth, hot wet tears streaming down his face.

Minutes later, wetness filled his face. Hibari pushes his head away violently and Tsuna coughs on the floor, almost gagging at the sourness easing down his throat.

More excruciatingly, there is an aching bulge in his pants.

"Damn it." He curses just as Hibari, without any hesitation, walks away.

He could taste salt in his tongue. He buries his face on the floor, hiding the wetness still creeping out of his eyes and the remnants of shame dripping down his face.

/Prologue ends/

* * *

**_V_ ENOM**

**I. Meeting**

* * *

Tsuna winces slightly as the cool, greasy ointment touches his wounded skin. Though he manages to stop the pained hiss from escaping his lips, his right-hand Storm guardian still notices his discomfort and immediately panics, almost dropping the white gauze he's using to treat the Decimo's wounds.

"J-Juudaime! I apologize. Are you alright?" Gokudera asks, his voice loud and filled with anxiety. His concerned green eyes narrowed even more when Tsuna fails to reply for quite a long time. "J-Juudaime, are you...?"

A soft chuckle cuts the Guardian's words.

"Really, Gokudera-kun. You haven't changed." Tsuna smiles widely, his brown eyes filled with warmth and reassurance as he stares directly at his ever faithful Guardian. "I am fine. It's just a minor scratch. It's just that the sight of blood still makes me... uncomfortable..."

Tsuna scratches his cheek nervously. After all these years, after all the fighting that he has gone through as the Head of the Mafia, the sight and smell of blood still manages to distress him. He sighs heavily and uses his good hand to pat the other in the shoulder. "So don't worry, Gokudera-kun. You've been doing a good job, really. I barely felt it. Dr. Shamal has been teaching you well, isn't he? You're getting good at this."

At the mention of the Doctor's name, Gokudera immediately bristles and Tsuna hears a low muttering of "that pervert bastard". Tsuna smiles at the nickname, remembering the hilarious and sometimes violent clashes of the two 'unusual' geniuses (Gokudera and Dr. Shamal). And then, suddenly, like a switch, Gokudera's eyes light up and the mood suddenly brightens. "R-Really, Juudaime?" Gokudera's voice was filled with pride this time. "I'm getting good at this?"

"Yes you do, Gokudera-kun. And I'm happy with the progress." Tsuna replies, his smile widening a bit. "If you keep that up, you might even surpass

If it was even more possible, the Storm Guardian's expression brightens up even more. His eyes seem to glisten in pure delight and exaltation. He looks positively happy and for a moment, Tsuna can't help but envy him.

_If only he could smile like that again..._

"Juudaime, that is very..." Gokudera starts but it was obvious that he has a hard time finding words to express his obviously overwhelmed emotions.

"Maa, Gokudera, you're harassing Tsuna again." The Rain Guardian suddenly interrupts as he finally makes his way towards the two.

"Shut it, baseball-freak!" Gokudera snaps, raising his fist instinctively towards the other. "And don't come near us! I'm still treating Juudaime!"

Yamamoto only smiles at the other's predictable response and returns his attention to their leader, suddenly looking worried. "Are you alright, Tsuna? You look pale."

"Stop calling him by his name, you _baka-_!" Gokudera shouts from the back. Tsuna raises his good hand to stop the Storm Guardian's outburst.

"I'm fine. Dr. Shamal already looked at the wound. It isn't that serious, you know. The bullet barely grazed me..."

Instead of looking relieved, Yamamoto's frown deepens. "I'm not _only_ talking about that, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinks in confusion. "Eh? Then, what...?"

Yamamoto's ever cheerful face fells and he sighs deeply. "Reborn-san will be here after a few hours. You can take that time to rest, Tsuna. I think you really need it. We've been on operation for 48 hours nonstop, and you've been leading different teams far longer than that."

There is an audible gasp from the background and Tsuna doesn't need to look to know that the reaction comes from his Storm Guardian.

"I knew it!" Gokudera shouts, his voice once again back to its panicky tone. "Juudaime, I hate to say it, but baseball- _baka_ here is right. Please rest..."

"Guys..." Tsuna starts. "I told you, I'm already fine."

And as if to prove his point, he raises both his arms beside his head but winces immediately when the pain on his wounded (left) shoulder makes itself known again. _Damn,_ Tsuna curses in his mind. His face contorts in pain. He was wrong to think he'd be able to lie about it anymore. He lied about the condition of the wound. Dr. Shamal has not looked at it and the excruciating ache coursing through his left shoulder means that it isn't _just_ a grazed bullet.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The two simultaneously shouts but Tsuna doesn't reply anymore when black spots start to appear in the corners of his eyes and he finally loses consciousness.

* * *

"Damn it! I should've known... There was too much blood..."

"It's alright. None of us could've known. He didn't say anything..."

"That pervert excuse of a doctor! Where is he?! Why didn't he treat him...?"

"Dr. Shamal's out of the country. Bianchi-san is already doing her best to locate him. Reborn-san is already on his way. Calm down, Gokudera."

"Calm down? How the _fuck_ could I calm down? Juudaime's critically injured. This is my fault. I should have protected him..."

"You were already protecting him..."

"No..."

_Voices,_ Tsuna thinks, _there were voices around him._ And Tsuna, still feeling sore and awfully exhausted couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. He just continues to listen.

"Gokudera, this is not your fault." Yamamoto continues to assure the hotheaded Guardian. "I guess, if we were at least complete, this could not have happened..."

And like a curse, the ambience grows darker. Though still not fully awake, Tsuna feels the _hurt_ and betrayal reverberate across the room. At those words alone, everybody stills.

_"If we were complete..."_

"That... _**asshole**_." Gokudera curses, with much vehemence and anger in his tone. "How many times is he going to abandon us? He shoud've been protecting Juudaime's left. We were outnumbered for chrissakes! And he didn't... he didn't even come..."

"Hayato." Vaguely, Tsuna hears the Sun Guardian murmur. It was said in a low voice which was awfully uncharacteristic of him and here, Tsuna feels the full weight of the Cloud Guardian's abandonment. It hurts more than he wants to admit it. Though this has not been the first time that the elusive Guardian failed to show up, they still believed that this time, he will.

This mission was classified as highly dangerous. They have to eliminate one of Italy's oldest and largest undreground family. In actuality, it could not even be considered as a family because of its gang-like resemblance. It's more of a group of thugs and S-class criminals involved in drug distribution and human trafficking. Due to the severity of the situation, Reborn has even employed the assistance of the Varia, the Vongola's most feared assassin group.

It was hard to convince the Varia and it took Tsuna several trips to Xanxus's grand mansion to finally seal the deal. It took weeks but it was well worth it in the end because the Varia has done more than its share in annihilating the troublesome family and ensuring less casualties.

"Fifty-three." Tsuna suddenly speaks, and all his guardians freezes in silence.

It is Chrome, the Mist Guardian, who finally breaks the silence. "Leader..."

"Fifty-three," Tsuna repeats and stares blankly at the overly decorated ceiling.

They won, but still...

_Fifty-three fatalities. Fifty-three dead agents._

"Everyone, is it okay if I rest for a while?" Tsuna almost chokes out the words. He closes his eyes again. Everyone looks on worriedly.

"Please."

A plea. The voice is barely audible now, obviously forced. But everyone finally gets the hint, and though reluctantly at first, they finally leave the room.

The door closes with a sharp click. Like a grim indictment. The room is silent once again.

And when Tsuna opens his eyes, they were shimmering with unshed tears.

_"Hibari-san... why...?"_ He bites his lips. A small trickle of blood oozes from it. _"Is this because you hate me? Was this my fault..."_

_"Was this my...?"_

If Hibari has been there, they could've suffered less casualties. But it's his fault that he isn't. Because Tsuna has been there, and his Cloud Guardian has made it his lifetime goal to avoid Tsuna as much as possible.

Tsuna presses his wrist against his chest tightly and curls up on the bed like a frightened animal. The movement brings forth additional pain to his wounded shoulder but it was as if he didn't feel it. He feels nothing anymore but the pain in his chest. His heart feels like it's being shrouded and gripped with barbed wires. It hurts. God, it hurts so much that he struggles to breathe.

At that moment, the feeling of hurt is too overwhelming. He knows that it's futile and stupid to hold on to this one-sided love, but he still couldn't let go. He loves the man. He loves him so much that it's tearing him apart.

"So... so stupid," he murmurs to himself, tears falling from his face and staining the immaculate pillows beneath him. He cries until exhaustion finally takes over and he falls asleep.

* * *

The world is red. His skies are a deep shade of blood. Tsuna inwardly cringes at the setting, finding everything more scarier than the report handed to him this morning.

" _Dame_ -Tsuna, stop being such a coward. I can see your pathetic shaking from where I am." Reborn's mocking voice streams through the receiver in his right ear. Tsuna manages to smile nervously. _Typical Reborn,_ he thinks.

"You could say that because you're safely in your car without twelve armed men surrounding you." Tsuna replies mockingly to his former tutor. "And two Mafia bosses chasing you with the full intent to kill," he continues. "And might I add, I am unarmed."

"You accepted this job even though you're not required to do so, no-good Tsuna. So deal with it and stop your whining."

Tsuna laughs at that, feeling his anxiety ebbing away slowly. That was indeed true. He wasn't supposed to be here doing this mission. He should have left this one to his subordinates. But _he couldn't._ Not this time. Not anymore.

He doesn't want anyone to be hurt again. Not on his watch. If he could, he'd take missions as long as he possibly can. He'll protect everyone even if it means...

"How's your injury?" Reborn suddenly asks and for a moment, Tsuna is too stunned to reply.

"Oi, _dame_ -Tsuna."

"Eh, um, it's okay. It's healing."

There is a scoff at the other side of the receiver. "It better be," Reborn mutters, his voice totally devoid of concern but Tsuna knows that even with that hard-shelled exterior, his brutal, unforgiving tutor still cares... even just a teeny-tiny bit.

"Careful, Reborn, you almost sound like you care."

"Shut up, idiot." Reborn scolds, his voice deeper and a bit louder now that he reverted back to his adult self. "Just focus on the damn mission."

"Hai, hai." Tsuna replies.

His dying flame starts to flicker weakly on his forehead. It has been a long mission and truth be told, he's really tired. This month has been filled with negotiations and violent clashes. And now this. This mission has lasted for a week before they finally located the leader of the operation, or in actuality, _leaders_. It turns out that the illegal operation was being supervised by two Mafia bosses. Not just one.

He's really having a stream of bad luck these days, Tsuna thinks.

He feels someone approach and Tsuna immediately delivers a kick behind him. The blow lands and he hears a painful grunt. Once the man was on his knees, Tsuna punches him on the face, sending the man a few meters away.

Another one closes in, but this time, the man is armed. The bullet whips the air close to the Decimo's face as Tsuna barely dodges it. He quicky swivels to his left and crouches down, kicking the man on the shin. The man falls.

"Ten to go," Tsuna mutters.

"Don't get cocky," Reborn warns him.

And barely a split-second after the warning, Tsuna feels something poke the back of his head. It is a familiar feeling and Tsuna knows it even without looking.

It's the barrel of a gun.

Tsuna curses in his head.

"Don't move, Vongola." A smooth voice says behind him. Tsuna could feel two very powerful auras looming close to him. He barely suppresses a shiver.

" _Dame-_ Tsuna, what's happeni-?"

Reborn's words were cut off when the phone receiver was ripped out of his ear. He hears a crunching sound that follows it as the device was crushed on the floor.

"Raise your arms and turn around slowly," the man commands.

Tsuna grits his teeth and slowly, he turns around. Expectedly, he comes face to face with a man he'd seen in the report. The man is brunette, tall and lean, clearly of Italian lineage. His face looks younger than his age and his brown eyes hold an intensity that almost make Tsuna cringe.

"Vongola. A pleasure to finally meet you."

The man's voice is deprecating and the barrel of the gun is pressed more to Tsuna forehead.

"Don't do anything funny or I will not hesitate to shoot you." The man warns.

"Oya, oya..." An achingly familiar voice interrupts. Tsuna stills. _That voice..._

"It's a shame if you end the _Vongola_ here. We still need him, don't we?"

From the shadows, a man emerges.

_Tall, and with long strands of hair casually resting on lithe shoulders... Gloved hands, and a dark coat way passed his knees..._

Tsuna's eyes widen and feels his heart literally stop in his chest as he is left staring at the mismatched, demon eyes of his Mist Guardian.

"M-Mukuro..."

* * *

_This is the dark, twisted game that we will play._

_And you and I... are meant to lose._

_My dear, beloved, Tsunayoshi-kun._

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

_The mist is clearing._

_All around the mansion's walls, the cold hazy mist is finally dissipating. Tsuna feels a little relieved, but at the same time still wary of the unprecedented change. Since Mukuro Rokudo has left for an extended mission to a remote region in France, the mist has spread and occupied the exterior of the Vongola Mansion. It has extended all the way to the forest surrounding the Manor._

_It's like a twisted assurance of the Mist Guardian's ever presence, even though he's not physically there._

_"Do not worry, Vongola. I will always watch over you." Was the guardian's last words to Tsuna before he left for his mission. Mukuro has that sinful, seductive smile on his face. Though his cursed eye was hidden from view, his other eye seemed to be alight with something Tsuna could never begin to understand. Fiery eyes that always seem to hide something._

_Fiery eyes that always seem to look at him in a way that make his guts twist and turn._

_Tsuna should have been warned then and there._

_"Just," Tsuna responds with an almost shaky voice, "less casualties, Mukuro. Please."_

_There's a grunt of disapproval that came from his Storm Guardian's side, and Tsuna could have sworn he felt Reborn's frown at the last word he said to Mukuro._

_"Maybe if you kneel and beg for it, I'd recon-"_

_"In your dreams, Mukuro." Reborn suddenly butts in. He looks uncharacteristically livid at the Mist Guardian and Tsuna feels a little intimidated. After all this time, his tutor still sparks quite a lot of fear in him. "You don't get second chances. Do not screw this up."_

_Mukuro's ever-twisted smile just deepens at the threat. "Or what, Arcobaleno? You'll remove me from your beloved Famiglia?"_

_Reborn's stance grows rigid and he starts to advance. "If you ever think of tainting the Vongola name, I will not only remove you, Mukuro. I will see to it that you are permanently dispo-"_

_"Reborn!" Tsuna boldly went to the middle of the two, hands extended to stop an incoming heated brawl between his two most powerful men. He couldn't even begin to imagine what could happen if they do fight._

_"You too, Mukuro, stop this."_

_"You Vongola are laughable." Mukuro's voice is like a knife. Sharp, smooth, and a hint of danger in its tone. "You always forget that I do not serve you."_

_Tsuna winces. He couldn't help but feel disappointed at those words._

_After all that they've been through - after all the hardships before and after his coronation as the Vongola - Mukuro still acts as though he does not belong and will never want to belong to the Family. He thought he could never feel anything worse than his disappointment but Mukuro's next words prove him wrong._

_"I do not serve anyone. I am here for only one purpose." And at that, Mukuro's heated stare focus on him again._

_"And only one." Mukuro says one final time as he looks at the Decimo. Tsuna feels a chill in his bones. In that open space, Tsuna almost feels cornered. His mouth is suddenly dry and there's this prickly feeling in the air. Intense. Burning like coals._

_And with those final chilling words, like his element, Mukuro disappears in a cloud of mist._

_He will never be seen again for months._

* * *

 

**Venom II: Wager**

"How long has it's been, Vongola?" Mukuro's trident dissolves in the air as he advances towards Tsuna. His bangs, Tsuna notes, is a bit longer, now going past his jawline. He seems to be a bit taller too. Still with a lithe figure, but he seems fine. Tsuna couldn't help the breath of relief that escapes his lungs.

His Mist Guardian might not be wary of this but Tsuna still cares a lot about him. He cares a lot for all his guardians.

"You look relieved, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looks away, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the other man's dead-on scrutiny.

"You," Mukuro starts, a hint of amusement in his voice, "are you happy to see me, my beloved Vongola?"

The sarcasm is starting to grate on his nerves, but Tsuna still does not look up to meet his guardian's eyes. "You're alive," Was all Tsuna could say at that moment. He swallows hard, and tries to force the feelings of dread and uncertainty in his system. He is indeed happy to see his missing guardian but even he knows that something is very wrong in this scenario.

What was his Mist Guardian doing in the enemy's territory?

As if reading his mind, Mukuro starts to laugh. "Very predictable, Tsunayoshi. You must be wondering to death how I ended up here."

Tsuna blanches and finally, lifts his head to face the elusive guardian. "Mukuro-"

"He's not alone. There's still someone waiting for him outside," Mukuro suddenly addresses his Italian companion. His eyes are still focused on the Decimo though. "Get your men to dispose of him."

"!" Tsuna's blood runs cold. He knows Reborn could take care of himself, but hearing his Mist Guardian say those words chills him to the very core. He simply could not believe his ears.

"Do not look at me like that, Vongola," Mukuro's smile is deepening on his face as he observes the captured Decimo. "As if you never expected it would come to this."

"I didn't. I always believed in you, Mukuro. You cared for Chrome-chan, and you've always been there for us." Tsuna boldly states. "I trust you. I've always trusted you."

Just for a flicker of a second, Tsuna sees the twisted smile on Mukuro's face wavers, the madness in his demon eye faltering. As if he himself did not expect such an answer.

"Tsunayoshi..." He mouths, eyeing Tsuna. There's an unrecognizable look in his eyes. Lifting one of his gloved hands, he reaches out to touch Tsuna's face.

But before Tsuna could feel the cold leather against his cheek, the Italian boss interrupts. "Monsieur, what is your plan with the Vongola? Surely, you are not letting him live."

The hand nearing his face stalls in the air. Fingers close to touching his bruised cheek.

"Or, we could use him to wager against other families. They have been very formidable as of late..."

Mukuro's eyes blazed like scarlet coals.

"Stop talking, Dante."

The gloved fingers never touched Tsuna's skin, but Tsuna swears he could feel the blazing heat emanating from the Mist Guardian's skin. Like he's touching him directly.

The Mist has always been cold. Hazy. Deceptive.

But right now, Mukuro is like the fire. Smoldering. Unhazy sheets of flame.

Suddenly, Tsuna feels fear crawl up his spine.

"Trust is for fools, Vongola." And Mukuro's demon eye is a deeper shade of blood. His hand finds purchase on his neck, long fingers encircling Tsuna's neck. Cold, cold fingers wrapped around his throat. Tsuna's heart seems to stop at that moment.

"What do you want from me, Mukuro?"

"Everything."

There's no pause. No doubt or hesitation. Mukuro's eyes bear deep into his eyes as he said it. His hand lowers to Tsuna's chest, right above the Decimo's heart.

"I want your everything, Vongola."

Honey-colored eyes widen, as the hand fists the cloth over his heart. Tsuna winces and tries to move away from the offending limb, but Mukuro's hold is unyielding. His face merely inches from his own.

"Don't!-"

The knife that pierces his skin forces a cry out of him. But then, he feels the restraints around him loosening. Mukuro has sliced the rope binding him.

"W-What are you doing, Monsieur?" The man called Dante screams. He scrambles to acquire another rope or restraint.

"Leave," Mukuro addresses the Italian.

"What? Are you mad? The V-Vongola needs to be resrained." Dante shouts, panicking. "He's dangerous-"

The knife that pierced the man's shoulder was too fast that Tsuna did not even see it. Dante clutches his bleeding shoulder and falls to his knees. "Aaaah. What have you-?! WHY?"

"I said, get out." Mukuro glares at the Italian, his voice menacing and devoid of any recognition. Mukuro produces another knife from his pocket, balancing it between his fingers. "Or the next will be your throat."

"B-But, Monsieur-!"

Tsuna does not wait for the man to finish and kicks the chair towards Mukuro. The demon-eye user does not even flinch and catches the chair in the air, tossing it sideways. Tsuna starts to move back, readying to charge at the Guardian, but before he could move an inch, Mukuro has gripped his ankle. Tsuna was pushed to the ground. From the corner of his eye, the other Italian man (Dante was it?) is scampering away in fear. He hears a door clicking shut.

Mukuro's hand raises into the air and his trident appears in his hand and pierces through Tsuna's clothes, just above his injured shoulder hindering his movements.

Tsuna could feel the sharp edge of the trident on his skin. He knows that if it draws blood, it would be the end of him. He would be cursed and will forever be in Mukuro's control.

As if to prove his fear, Mukuro licks his lips in relish as he stares down at him. "I should have possessed you a long time ago. I should have," Mukuro's lips were closing in to his face, "claimed you a long time ago, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

"M-Mukuro."

"You don't know. You have no idea how your words affect me." Mukuro's eyes are distant. His fingers that grip the trident are shaking. But his voice remains deceptively even, "Every word you say excites me to the very core."

What?

Tsuna does not have time to contemplate this as Mukuro's lips touch the side of his face. He could feel fingers digging into his jawline, stopping his face from moving. His heart stops as those very cold lips finally rest on his own.

"Mmmph!" Tsuna tries to struggle harder. "What are you doing, Mukuro?! Get away from me!"

Tsuna has felt the sting even before his mind registers that Mukuro's trident has pierced skin. He feels warm liquid soaks through his clothes. Tsuna feels a little subdued. Mukuro's control is starting.

"Just give in, Vongola. You cannot resist me."

Tsuna's world is slowly dissolving into a myriad of illusions. The steel ceiling made of pipes and concrete has dissolved into skies of red. The crates that have surrounded them have morphed into luxurious beds and crystal chandeliers. There is no meaning in this world, Tsuna notes, as he sees stars dance right before his eyes. He tries to close his eyes but the illusion remains.

He hears a zip, and to his horror feels something hot and thick press against his upper thigh.

"I have always desired you."

'A confession. Is this a confession,' Tsuna thinks and feels his own guts twist. More words of affection are whispered against his face. Mukuro's cold lips have never left his face. Tsuna feels tongue probing his teeth, licking the roof of his mouth. He feels tongue circling his neck, leaving a trail of warm saliva in its wake.

"Sick. You're sick, Mukuro-"

"Always," Mukuro did not seem to hear him, "Desired," Tsuna feels his pants ripped from him. He's breathing heavily now and his heart is beating its way out of his own quivering chest. He's screaming, struggling. His voice is beginning to get raw.

And then, Tsuna feels something enter him-

"-You."

The Vongola Mansion in his mind collapses. There is ruin everywhere. And he could hear screaming all around him.

No.

It was he who is screaming.

And begging.

White hot. Tightening.

He feels something moving deep inside him. Burying deep within him. Moving in an out of his body without stop. His whole world is shaking, like an endless tidal wave. Earth-shattering, breathing, breeding inside him. And the kisses were relentless on his tear-stained face. Mukuro never stopped dragging his cold lips over his cheeks, his eyelids, over his shaking jawline. There's too much water in his lungs. Tsuna's struggling to breathe.

"Always you," Tsuna hears Mukuro mumbles against his cheek. "Just you, my Tsunayoshi..."

He feels warm liquid flowing beneath him, coloring his thighs with the same color of the hellish skies. Red. Angry red.

Mukuro's fingers are burying deeper into his waist, as the the assault grows more violent, more desperate. Mukuro's words of affections are now being reduced into incoherent mumbles and grunts.

"Feel me. All of me," Were the last words Tsuna hears as he feels something hot burst inside of him. He feels it fill his insides. Viscid and warm, mixing with his blood as it flows from him.

Tsuna's breathes out a curse one final time as he finally lets himself succumbs to weariness, and he passes out.

And the words I love you were lost - never even heard by the person meant to hear it. Mukuro buries his head into Tsuna's neck, mumbling words of affection and apologies.

Mukuro always believes that guilt and love have no place in his heart - but right now, right at this very moment, he feels nothing but shame and regret.

As blood and semen flow through the cracks in the floor, Mukuro lays there in ruins.

Reborn crushed the receiver in his hand. "Damn you, dame-Tsuna." He looks at the warehouse, a deep frown on his features. His fingers were shaking as he adjusts the fedora on his head. "What happened? Where the hell are you?"

"Reborn-sama, the warehouse is empty."

Reborn knows that something bad has already happened when he lost connection to his student. As soon as the connection was cut, Reborn tosses all caution and charges inside the building. But when he got there, it's already empty. There's no one in sight. Even the men of the enemy famiglia were missing.

'It must all be a ruse to lure the Decimo." Reborn thought belatedly, feeling a sudden pang of anger at his own incompetence.

"Send this message to all of the Decimo guardians." The feared tutor growled, looking as dangerous as ever. "Their Decimo is missing. I want them all gathered here before midnight. Everyone. Capisci?"

"Sì, mio signore."

And he was gone.

* * *

 

AN: Gaaaaaah! So late. Mi dispiace! So, what are your thoughts? I'm already writing the next one so don't worry about the next update. Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

_He could remember very few things from his childhood._

_None of them were very significant. None worth remembering. All of his past memories have been tainted with corruption, tragedy and hurt. For the life of him, even if he tried, he could not remember a single joyful moment of his life. The faces of his parents blurred and forgotten. Of friends experimented with and tortured. Living all their lives in test tubes. There was nothing. He had nothing. Rokudo Mukuro had lost everything from the very start._

_The whole world could burn, and he would not care._

_He had nothing after all._

* * *

**"How naive, Tsunayoshi-kun... You'll die because of that ridiculous kindness of yours."**

* * *

**VENOM III: Naïve**

The expensive suit feels a little too hot against his skin that he's starting to sweat. As seconds pass, Tsuna has the growing urge to unbutton his pinstriped suit and remove the tie from his throat. It feels too gaudy anyway. It's just not him to wear something so stiff and uncomfortable.

"...the negotiations are coming along. You do not have to worry about Verona, Decimo."

And the heat is spreading like wildfire in his skin. The sun is reflecting too much from the chandeliers that Tsuna's vision is starting to be filled with dancing, dizzying lights. It's hurting his eyes. He wants to close the windows, but feels that if he stands up, he would fall. His legs feel a little too weak, his knees unsteady.

"...agreed with the settlements of the federation. They would not dare to defy the stipulations in the contract set by the Famiglia."

Tsuna swallows dryly. His lips are cracked and he feels an intense burning in his throat. He tries to focus on the meeting but he's feeling extremely nauseous and... weak. He grips his pen a bit tighter and tries to look like he's scribbling notes. From the corner of his eye, he could see his tutor stealing glances at him. Either Reborn is getting rusty in being inconspicuous or Tsuna's so sick that he's starting to hallucinate.

To think that his most feared confidante and tutor could actually show concern for his wellbeing? Now that's something else. Maybe the world is indeed falling apart. If he isn't feeling so lightheaded right now, he could have laughed hard at the ridiculous idea.

"...the only way to cease the operations of the foreign cartel in our region." The speaker stops at the dazed expression on the boss's face. He looks at Reborn from across the room, silently asking if he should continue. But the former Arcobaleno's focus is on the Vongola as well, his lips pressed together, clearly frowning.

"Decimo?"

"Ah? Eh? Yes, I agree." Tsuna automatically responds, his face and posture suddenly alert.

Reborn's 'tsk' of disapproval is heard all across the room. Tsuna flinches at the sudden glare directed at him. If looks could kill, Tsuna could have died a thousand times in that very spot. Reborn's murderous glare and aura is suffocating. He looks away, wringing his nervous fingers under the table.

He's surrounded by the most dangerous and powerful associates of the Famiglia in the whole of Italy but it's still Reborn who strikes the most fear in him.

"You- you agree, Decimo? But I do not think it's the best idea as of the moment."

"Ah... I mean, you see..." Tsuna stammers, trying to remember what they're talking about in the first place. This is unbecoming of him. He berates himself from being so distracted and irresponsible. As a boss, everyone is now depending on him. And now, it looks like he's letting everyone down. "I'm sorry I..."

"Let's just continue this meeting some other time." Reborn's face is devoid of any emotions as he walks in the middle of the room. His voice is a bit lower, but still commands attention. "Perhaps next week we could arrange another briefing. Verona would still be the subject. Julio, I need estimates next time. But this time, take the Varia with you. I'm sure they would be pleased to help."

The man named Julio nods in understanding. He bows low to his waist, and with one last look at Reborn and Tsuna, he exits the room with his men. Tsuna watches them go one by one. The door closes with a loud "thump."

The room is empty for a full five-minute before Tsuna finally breaks the silence.

"U-um, Reborn..."

"I'm calling Shamal." Reborn is already dialing the doctor's number even before Tsuna could stop him.

"Eh, why?"

The glare that Reborn fixes on him made Tsuna's heart almost stop. It's not the usual sadistic glare that Tsuna has been subjected to for most of his adult life with Reborn. It's the glare that shows both anger and hurt. So much hurt and rage. It's rare to see Reborn so undone like this that Tsuna's mouth has clamped shut.

"There's clearly something wrong with you. You-" Reborn starts, most of his face hidden by the shadow of his fedora, "have been missing for four days before we found you."

Tsuna swallows hard.

"Alone, and severely out of it, in a secluded area sixty miles out of Sicily. Alone with _him._ "

From where he sits, he could hear the clenching of Reborn's fists. The tutor's shoulders are too rigid. His posture a little too straight. "I know that this meeting has been planned for months, but I could have re-scheduled it if you told me you were not feeling well-"

"Reborn," Tsuna is thankful that his voice came out firmer than he expected, "I told you I am alright. I appreciate the concern, I really do." He tries to smile.

Indeed, the past four days have been a blur. Tsuna could only remember bits and pieces. His memory is hazy at best. There's really only one thing he could distinctly remember. The only memory that has haunted his dreams every night.

_"Everything. I want your everything."_

_And a voice saying the same words over and over again. Mukuro's words were like a prayer, spoken so fervently and genuinely against his skin._

"Tch." Reborn looks away, fixing his gaze towards the window. The wind is getting stronger, blowing heavily against the glass windows. The leaves outside are flying and dancing in all directions, caught in the caress of the unforgiving winds.

It seems like a storm is coming. There's this cold and heavy feeling in the air.

"I don't like repeating myself, dame-Tsuna," And here Tsuna sighs heavily, readying himself for the same question that has plagued Reborn and everyone in the Vongola mansion ever since they found him wandering the streets of Sicilia. "What happened in those four days?"

_"What were you doing out there, Tenth? Please tell us!"_

_"Tsuna, it is our business to know. Not just because we're your guardians but because we're your friends. We care about you."_

_"Tsuna-kun, you can trust us. Please..."_

"What were you doing with Mukuro? Why didn't you even contact us?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear your useless apologies!" Reborn's sudden outburst startles Tsuna. The feared tutor rarely shouts. He always has this calm, controlled demeanor even when he's angered. Even when he's fighting. He has rarely shown such strong emotions before. Tsuna feels a little wretched for making his friends worry like this. For upsetting all of them like this.

But amidst everything, he can't help but feel a bit of happiness too. Guilt is a strong feeling to bear but there's still a bit of happiness in his heart as well, knowing that he's cherished. That he's cared for. _Loved._ By the people most precious to him.

"Mukuro was helping me back then. That's all you need to know, Reborn."

Tsuna hides his smile as he stands up and goes towards the window. He gazes at the leaves falling towards the earth. He could feel Reborn's eyes fixed on him. Truthfully, Tsuna does not remember how his guardians have found him. It seems like he has been kept in a trance. For four days.

"Helping you?" Reborn's voice is mocking. Unbelieving. "Don't take us for fools, dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 

_When they found the Decimo, he's not alone. He's being carried by his Mist Guardian, as he walks the dreary narrow streets of Sicilia. Tsuna's eyes are hazy, almost in a trance-like state, looking at nothing in particular. His full body is covered in a thick and expensive wool coat. Only his brown untamed hair is peeking from the oversized coat._

_All the guardians, except for Hibari are present. They all surrounded the missing duo, all looking surprised and worried._

_As expected, it was Gokudera who breaks the silence. "Get your hands of Juudaime, you- you-!"_

_"What happened to him, Mukuro?" Reborn questions, his chameleon already transforming. The scaly skin molds into steel as Reborn points the gun towards the demon-eye user's head. "One wrong answer and I will not hesitate to shoot."_

_Seemingly unfazed by the threat, Mukuro continues to walk. Reborn grits his teeth at the blatant show of defiance and blocks Mukuro's path. His gun is almost touching Mukuro's forehead._

_But Mukuro remains impudent, looking straight at the tutor's eyes._

_"If you're so worried about your Decimo, Arcobaleno," Mukuro's smile is scathing, "then perhaps you should all stop obsessing about me."_

_"What did you say, you bastard?!" Gokudera's ready to charge, but it was Yamamoto who stops him._

_"Stay put, Hayato." Reborn threatens the hotheaded guardian, then he looks back at the Mist Guardian. "What are you implying, Mukuro?"_

_Mukuro doesn't respond, but his eyes are suddenly serious. The smile on his face now gone. It was then that Reborn finally notices the heavy breathing coming from inside the oversized coat. His eyes widen at the flushed look on the Decimo's face. Tsuna's hands are fisted and clutching on Mukuro's clothes for dear life. His whole form is visibly shaking. It looks like he was having a very bad dream._

_"Yamamoto, contact Giannini." Reborn's voice is louder, his tone authoritative. "Tell him we need paramedics right now. Rendezvous is the Main Cathedral. Bring in the chopper." Reborn didn't even break eye contact to Mukuro as he gives instructions to the Rain Guardian. The chameleon in his hand dissolves into its original form._

_"Hai."_

_"Hayato, get Tsuna." Mukuro's form stiffens at the command._

_Gokudera does not need telling twice and races immediately towards the two. But as he nears the Mist Guardian, Mukuro's hold on Tsuna tightens and he steps back._

_"Not a very intelligent move there, Arcobaleno." Mukuro's trident appears in his hand. "If anyone of you dares taking him from me..."_

_And then the sharp edge of the trident closes to Tsuna's face, "I will not hesitate to pierce the lovely skin of your beloved boss."_

_Everyone stills at the unbidden threat. If Mukuro's trident draws even a bit of blood from their Decimo, he would fall under Mukuro's control. It's the **venom** inside the trident that could make even the strongest of men act like dogs under Mukuro's feet._

_Reborn grits his teeth in silent rage. He glares at Mukuro with all his might._

_And Mukuro's only answer to that is a deepening smile on his face. Fearless and derisive. For him, nothing else matters. Even his life is expendable. The whole world could go to hell for all he cares._

_There's a tight clench on his chest. His eyes travel to the feeble hands clutching his shirt. He could feel Tsuna's heat against his form, his heavy breathing and the small tremors shaking the smaller boy's body. Mukuro's heart clinches. His grip on the Decimo's body tightening._

_Reborn didn't miss the sorrowful look in Mukuro's eyes as he buries his face closer to Tsuna's. Incredibly surprised, Reborn's eyes narrow at the uncharacteristic look at the Mist Guardian's face. Longing. Such longing painted in those devilish eyes, that Reborn had to double-take. He simply could not believe it, even for a second. He isn't even aware that he has stopped walking and is now staring at the man's broad back as Mukuro walks ahead._

_"R-Reborn-san." It's Gokudera's voice. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Reborn responds, once again hiding the expression on his face under his fedora. "Keep walking, Hayato. Whatever happens, don't take your eyes off Tsuna."_

_The loud and determined outburst of the Storm Guardian is lost on Reborn's ears as he continues to observe the demon-eye user's form. Never taking his eyes off of the most deceptive and dangerous guardian of the Vongola._

* * *

_"They were expecting you, you know." Dino's voice is calm as he regards Hibari. Hibari's eyes were drawn towards the ashen skies. Deep and serious._

_"Reborn, most especially, has asked for you. Our sources say that there have been sightings of Tsuna in Sicily. In some remote region off of the Monreal. I can't believe it either, but it's our only hope for now..."_

_Hibari does not respond. He just throws his cig to the ground and stubs it. Dino sighs heavily at the silence, already expecting but still uncomfortable of the quiet._

_The sudden heavy lash of wind is the one that breaks the silence between the two. A looming shadow covers both of their forms as a chopper closes in to the ground._

_"Ah-! They're here!" Dino shouts, even though he knows that Hibari could not hear him anymore because of the thundering sounds of the spinning blades._

_The helicopter lands slowly on the ground, a bit unstable because of the heavy winds. The first to come out is Reborn._

_"Ah, Reborn!" With careful and bowed posture, Dino starts to walk towards the helicopter, but stops at the sight that greeted him._

_Reborn is followed by a tall man carrying the Decimo protectively in his arms. "M-Mukuro.." he whispers in recognition._

_Vaguely, Dino hears a clank of metal at his side. Turning towards the sound, he sees Hibari already has his tonfas out, his eyes blazing with uncontrolled rage, glaring right at the Mist Guardian's form. Dino notes that the younger man's shoulders are now exceedingly rigid. His whole form ready to attack, ready to kill. It's widely known that the two guardians have never been close and have always been hostile with each other._

_"Kyouya, oi..." Dino starts._

_"You-" Hibari's voice is guttural, laced with too much menace._

_And then before any of them could react, Hibari charges towards the Mist Guardian._

* * *

**(To be continued...)**


End file.
